On Rainy Days
by Yikyung
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah singkat tentang Jung Yunho yang tak bisa menolak seorang remaja bernama Kim Jaejoong. Yunjae/Oneshot/very short fic/BOYS LOVE/RnR/Newbie/Silahkan sampaikan kritik dan saran kalian :)


**Title : On Rainy Days**

 **Written by : Yikyung**

 **Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong, and friends**

 **Genre(s) : BOYS LOVE, Romance, drama, etc.**

 **Rated : PG-M**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own the casts, I only borrow their name, this is only fanfiction, only for fun, and this is my special present for beloved YJs :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho pov

''Yunhoyaah~ kumohon.. Sekali ini saja ya?''

Aku melirik seorang remaja berusia 19 tahun yang sedang berlutut di hadapanku. Ia tidak merubah posisinya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Terus memohon padaku dengan muka memelas. Kedua bola matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku ingin sekali menjadi egois untuk kali ini saja. Menolak keinginan gilanya. Aku hanya takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak ku inginkan. Apa ia tidak mengerti kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya. Aku berpikir cukup lama, kepalaku sedikit pening. Apa aku harus mengiyakan permintaannya? Baiklah. Sekali saja pasti baik-baik saja.

''Hhh... Baiklah, kau boleh keluar, tapi dengan syarat kau harus memakai jaket yang tebal juga memakai topi, janji?''

''Ah iya... Janji! Aku janji!''

Ia terlihat senang sekali, melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, aku ikut merasa bahagia. Ia nampak ingin bersorak kegirangan, tapi dengan cepat aku menahan lengannya. Ia tidak boleh melakukan gerakan seperti itu, sangat berbahaya untuk janinnya. Sebagai gantinya aku memeluknya erat. Aku tak pernah menyangka istriku akan menginginkan hal aneh seperti ini. Ia ingin hujan-hujanan. Ia mengatakannya padaku kemarin sore. Sebenarnya aku tidak heran jika seseorang yang tengah mengandung akan menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi ini sungguh diluar dugaanku.

''Tapi hanya 5 menit saja ya, aku tidak ingin kau dan bayi kita sakit, dan aku juga akan menemanimu.''

''Iya Yunho sayang, kau boleh menemaniku tapi pakai payung ya.. Setelah itu aku akan masuk ke rumah, memakai pakaian hangat dan aku akan makan yang banyaaak sekali agar bayi kita tumbuh dengan baik.'' Jaejoong gembira sekali. Ia juga merentangkan tangannya ketika mengatakan akan makan banyak untuk bayi kami. Lega sekali, aku pikir ia akan syok ketika dokter mengatakan ia hamil dua bulan. Padahal di awal pernikahan, ia bilang ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku lebih banyak. Aku tidak terburu-buru soal anak, karena aku tau ia masih 18 tahun ketika kami menikah. Ia pasti masih ingin bebas menikmati masa remajanya.

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun lagi, tidak terlalu deras tapi cukup membuat tubuh basah. Musim hujan baru dimulai seminggu yang lalu. Aku sudah berjanji kepada istriku. Dan sekarang aku sedang menemaninya hujan-hujanan. Errr.. Aku tidak menemaninya sampai basah, aku berdiri dihadapannya, tangan kananku memegang payung, tangan kiriku kumasukkan ke saku jaketku. Dari awal ia menyentuh air hujan aku tak lupa menasihatinya lagi. Ia dengan antusias menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Yunho, lihat... Aku merasakannya, aku merasakan air hujan ini mengalir ditelapak tanganku.. Kyaaa~~~ aku senang sekali Yunhooo.'' Entah apa yang membuatnya mengidam hujan-hujanan. Apa itu karena drama yang ia tonton tiap malam atau karena bosan dengan air kran yang ada di kamar mandi kami. Haha tidak mungkin. Aku terus memperhatikannya, ekspresinya sangat cerah walaupun paras cantiknya tengah diguyur rintikan air hujan, ia seolah tidak pernah melihat hujan.

''Joongie.. Kurasa sudah lebih dari 5 menit, ayo masuk.'' Kataku mengingatkannya. Terlalu lama kan tidak baik untuk kesehatannya.

''Eummm~ Yunhoo... Bisakah sedikit lagi?''

''Tidak... Kau sudah janji 'kan sayang?''

''Yunhoooo~~~ jebal~ 1 menit... Ya? Ya?''

Lagi. Aku kalah olehnya. Kadang aku merasa terlalu memanjakannya. Tapi perasaan itu lenyap entah kemana ketika ia dengan senang hati selalu menjaga janjinya yang ia buat. Ia tidak pernah melanggarnya. Kami berdua memang berkomitmen untuk saling menjaga kepercayaan dan cinta kami.

Jaejoong sedikit tidak rela ketika aku menyuruhnya untuk menyudahi kegiatannya. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi agak keruh, aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sesampainya di balkon aku langsung menyeka wajah dan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang sebelumnya sudah kusiapkan. Setelah menyeka wajahnya, aku melepaskan jaket serta bajunya, aku takut ia sakit kalau tak segera berganti pakaian.

''Dingin?'' Aduh, bodohnya aku yang malah bertanya seperti itu. Tentu saja ia kedinginan.

''Eumm...'' Jaejoong menganggukkan wajahnya sembari menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya.

''Habis ini langsung mandi ya? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu.'' Ku elus pipinya yang nampak sedikit pucat. Kulitnya dingin sekali. Aku mengajaknya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar kami.

Selesai mandi, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton televisi bersama. Jaejoong menyenderkan kepalanya dipundakku. Ah, aku ingin menyapa bayiku. Apa ia seorang putri cantik atau putra tampan? Entahlah, apapun itu yang aku inginkan hanyalah kesehatan bayiku dan juga istriku.

''Haloo sayang... Ini Appa, anak Appa ingin makan apa hari ini?'' Aku gemes sekali dengan perut Jaejoong yang sedikit menonjol. Kuusap-usap serta kuciumi perutnya, meskipun masih terlalu kecil semoga saja anakku bisa merasakan jika Ayahnya sangat menyayanginya. Aku berjanji akan kujaga istri dan anak-anakku sekuat tenaga. Aku akan membahagiakan permata-permataku. Mereka adalah hidupku.

Yunho pov end.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong pov

Aku telah menghabiskan waktu selama tiga jam hanya untuk duduk di sofa dekat jendela kamarku. Tidak ada hal yang aku lakukan, hanya mengamati rintikan air hujan. Entah mengapa, aku teringat kembali masa indah yang dulu kualami. Ketika aku mengandung anak pertama. Lucu sekali, kenapa dulu aku bisa mengidam ingin merasakan air hujan. Seperti anak kecil saja. Aku bahkan sampai tidak bisa tidur dengan baik kala itu. Aku baru terlelap ketika jarum jam menunjukkan angka dua dini hari. Mungkin Yunho tidak tau kalau aku terjaga sepanjang malam. Yunho pasti lelah karena bekerja sehingga ia bisa tidur nyenyak sekali. Waktu itu, aku berguling kesana kemari. Kadang juga aku menjahili suamiku yang sedang tidur, aku suka menusuk-nusuk pipinya dengan jariku. Kadang mencuri ciuman dibibirnya hihii ia pasti tidak tau.

Keinginanku semakin menggebu, aku ragu Yunho akan mengabulkannya. Ia pasti takut aku jatuh sakit. Tetapi berkat usaha kerasku akhirnya ia luluh juga. Selama masa ngidamku dulu, ia merawatku dengan sangat baik. Ia sering membuatkan susu untukku, menyiapkan makan dan menyiapkan air hangat untukku. Ia benar-benar suami sempurna bagiku. Ia bilang aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang berat karena aku sedang mengandung terlebih aku seorang pria.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan pelukan hangat, aku tau siapa orangnya. Suamiku sedang ingin bermanja ria kepadaku.

''Ada apa sayang..?'' Tanyaku sambil membalikkan tubuhku menghadap suamiku.

''Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau melamun heum..?''

''Tidak ada, hanya sedang teringat sepotong kenangan indah bersama suamiku. Kalau nanti aku hamil lagi apa boleh mengulangnya?''

''Tidak boleh! Cukup sekali saja kau membuatku cemas.'' Jawab Yunho dengan cepat.

''Hehe.. Aku hanya bercanda sayang.''

'cup'

Kuhadiahkan kecupan sayang dibibir suamiku, ia balas memelukku dengan erat. Aku yakin sebuah kecupan tak akan cukup untuknya. Perlahan ia meraba wajahku, menatapku dengan intens. Ia menciumku dengan lembut seakan ingin mencurahkan semua kasih sayangnya. Aku sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, Yunho selalu berhasil membuatku merasa terlindungi.

''Mamaaa~! kyaa~ Coheeya... Mama dimakan Appa beluang.. Ayo musnahkan monstel beluangnya hyaaaa~!'' Teriakan seorang balita berusia tiga tahun berhasil menghancurkan momen romantis yang bahkan baru dimulai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan putri kesayanganku, Jung Somin. Bayi lucu yang mewarisi mata milik Yunho kini tumbuh dengan baik. Ia pasti sedang main perang-perangan lagi. Pedang plastik berwarna merah muda selalu ia bawa. Aku tak tau kenapa ia lebih suka mainan anak laki-laki daripada boneka lucu. Apa ia ingin menjadi perkasa seperti Yunho..errr.

''Cominaa~ ayo selang monstel beluangnyaaa~!'' Satu lagi putri kesayanganku Jung Sohee. Ia lahir sepuluh menit setelah Somin. Semua putriku mewarisi mata musang milik suamiku. Gen Yunho sungguh dominan. Tapi aku juga mewariskan gen-ku. Anak-anakku memiliki kulit putih sepertiku dan yang pasti kecantikanku hehe.

'duk duk duk duk'

''Ya... Ampun Tuan putri.. Hamba menyerah.'' Kasian juga Yunho, hihihii ia dipukuli dengan brutal oleh kedua putri kami. Jung Twins kami melonjak kegirangan, sesekali menjerit karena Yunho menjahilinya. Mereka berguling-guling diranjang kami.

Jung Yunho suamiku serta putri kecil kami, Jung Somin dan Jung Sohee. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku. Terimakasih telah mewarnai hidupku.

 _ **END**_

fyuhh... Selesai juga hehe... Terinspirasi dari lagunya Yoon Dujun cs yang judulnya On Rainy Days, kubuat versi Yunjae. Sebenernya gk nyambung banget sih hahaha. Tapi gk papa lah ya namanya juga imajinasi xD.

Ini pernah di post tapi gak lama aku hapus, ada part yang ketinggalan #tepokjidat

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya. XD

Silakan sampaikan kritik dan saran kalian~~~


End file.
